


In His Sights

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya's eyes are deadly as the rest of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Sights

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Eliza and Rune, brought on by reading too many stories in which the author expresses an allergy to the word "purple," except as applied to prose.

The schoolgirls talk about Aya's eyes, giggling, in metaphors of gemstone and flower: amethyst and orchid, lilac and lavender and violet. Poetic, Yohji thinks, but wildly inaccurate.

When Aya retreats into Abyssinian, his eyes are the color of ice-floes and just as cold. Unblinking, he cuts down his opponents and faces all obstacles with the deadly calm of winter. Yohji shivers sometimes, caught in that gaze.

Then the mission ends, enemies dead and blood spilled. Abyssinian never sticks around for the clean-up; the ice melts, and what's left is a color like fresh bruises.

That gaze too makes Yohji shiver.


End file.
